The present invention relates to a plug connector device for multicore flat cables.
Connector devices of this type are used in connection with multicore flat cables, for example, in designing a network of components out of doors such as detonators for civilian explosions, such that these components can be driven in a controlled manner both spatially as well as temporally via the flat cable and the plug connector devices. For this purpose, the plug connector devices must be not only robust but also sealed, so that they maintain the electrical connection, i.e., the contact, under any circumstances.
In one known plug connector device of this type, the plug socket at the insertion end of its cylindrical plug receptacle has a partition that is fitted with contact elements that are arranged in an upright position, the contact elements, on the one hand, extending beneath the partition into a flat cable receiving space and, on the other hand, extending into the receiving space for the plug. In this context, both ends of the contact elements are executed using IDC technology, which means that in the space between the partition and the base, both ends are electrically connected to the flat cable, which passes through this space, i.e., to its individual cores. In this context, the other contact end is also produced using IDC technology. The plug of this known plug connector device has a cylindrical hollow space, in which the flat cable is inserted in a li-shape, abutting the interior side of a base of this hollow space.
The end in question of the flat cable is mechanically fixed in position by a support that is introduced into the cylindrical hollow space. From the exterior side of the plug, the base is provided with recesses, through which the other contact ends of the contact elements executed using IDC technology extend, thus being able, in the plug, to contact the cores of this inserted end of the flat cable.
One disadvantage of this known plug connector device, apart from the insufficient seal, is the fact that the contacting of the plug connector device is not as reliable as might be hoped, because the assignment of contact bore holes in the plug, on the one hand, and the configuration of the IDC contact ends, on the other hand, must be very precise due to the minimal flexibility and elasticity of the individual contact surfaces.